HOMRA's new stray
by BrueBrue
Summary: Shishio Harumi had everything anyone can ask for but the lack of love and attention from her father had cast her spiraling down into darkness and later on rescued by the infamous HOMRA. How would her life turn out from there? Note:possible pairings with OC and rated T for violence and language.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic so please excuse whatever mistakes I may have in the story as I am still an amateur (owo)**

**Thus, please enjoy reading and I would really appreciate your reviews, domo-arigatou gozaimasu *bows***

**BTW, this has not been through beta-reading.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: K is owned by GoRa and GoHands, I only take credit for my OC, Shishio Harumi.**

* * *

**Prologue; Kidnapped**

_Somewhere in amidst of Shizume City, a long abandoned building stands. Hidden from the eyes of society, many homeless people made it their home as well as bases for small gangs. A few floors up in a corner room, two men sat about in the room. One played with his PDA while the other walked back and forth in the miniscule room, clearly agitated. He looked down at the young girl in her late teens, a captive. _

"Tch, what a troublesome kid," my kidnapper muttered as he gave me yet another kick to my middle.

Already on the ground with my hands tied together so tightly, my hands began to grow numb, I couldn't avoid the attack, I could only endure it. Like what I had been doing for the past week. Though, the pain is still there. I let out a painful groan as I felt the coppery taste of blood in my mouth.

"Go easy on her. We still need her alive for the ransom," the kidnapper's accomplice called out.

"IF her goddamn father would hurry up and pay for this bitch," the first man grumbled. "It's been a week and we still have no news from her _daddy. _Heck, I even left a number for good measures. How long do I have to stay in this goddamn room watching her?"

I let out a weak laugh. _Father wouldn't waste his time saving me_.

"You bitch! Did you just laugh at me?!" the man shouted as he grabbed the front of my hair and threw me to a corner.

I struggled to catch my breath as I dropped heavily onto the ground, too tired, too hungry, _heck_, too everything, to move anymore. I could only stare hatefully at him as I slowly slip into unconsciousness.

Just then, the entrance door of the small room of my prison was kicked off its hinges and landed at the back of the room with red flames licking at it.

"What th-"

''Excuse me gentlemen, but we are currently looking for some rowdy kidnappers that's been active around our territory," a blonde male with purple shades said entering the room, followed by a small gang of people. "Ah, never mind, found them." the male grinned.

"Shi-" The two kidnappers reached for their guns.

A shorter, younger male of brushed-down chestnut hair poking out of his beanie and hazel eyes charged into the room with a baseball bat riding on a skateboard. In mere seconds, the two men were brought down before they could shoot.

"Yata-chan, you could hav' at least keep em conscious so I can question them," the blonde male sighed.

"But Kusanagi-san, they were gonna attack."

A taller and muscular redhead entered the room and loomed over me, spoke in a soft husky voice, "What do we have here?"

Darkness consumes me before I had a good look at him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Chapter 1 is out xD**

**Note the previous chapter is actually a prologue. I already edited that though… Just saying. Anyway, thanks for following and fav'ing my story ^^ Drop down a review be it a compliment or critique so I know how to improve my story.**

**Disclaimer: K is owned by GoRa and GoHands, I only take credit for my OC, Shishio Harumi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1; Keeper**

I blinked several times as my eyes slowly grew accustomed to the light. I heaved myself to a sitting position on the couch I slept on.

"Ah~ you're awake now are you, _mademoiselle_." a blonde male said to me with a smile on his lips. Kusanagi was his name if I recall.

"Judging from your size, you must have not eaten for some time," he continued. "Totsuka, bring that omurice over."

"Hai hai, one omurice for the young lady, coming right up," a tall guy with light brown hair said cheerfully as he placed the dish before me. "Eat up"

"Th- thanks for the meal." I started to eat. It wasn't much but to me, it was heaven. I gobbled down the food quickly, earning some stares from the people around me but I was far too hungry to be bothered.

"Do you mind telling us your name?" Totsuka asked as I finished eating.

"Harumi. Shishio Harumi," I replied, wiping my mouth with a tissue.

"Nice to meet you, Harumi-chan. I'm Totsuka Tatara," he said, flashing me a grin. "Anyway, why don't you tell us where's your home so we can send you back? Your family must be worried."

I couldn't help but flinch. _Home… Family… It sounds so empty._

"I… I won't call it a home, it's more like a prison," I said in a soft voice, staring down at my feet. "My father, he never bothered to rescuing me. He just left me to rot or crawl back if they eventually gave up on me," I stopped when I noticed their pitying stares and plastered a wry smile on my face. A façade I learnt to put on no matter the pain, to never cry… father hated tears. "Anyway, I think I should go. Thank you for saving me and for the food."

Totsuka grabbed my wrist as I started to make a leave for the door, "If you don't want to go back, you can always stay here."

"Totsuka, we aren't a foster home or some help center," Kusanagi said warningly but his voice lack of edge.

Totsuka opened his mouth to convince the older man but before he could a small girl cladded in black and red gothic-lolita styled dress ran up to me. She pulled out a red marble from her frilly sleeve and stare through it at me with her red eyes with a doll-like face, devoid of expression. "So sad. So lonely."

"See? Even Anna-chan wants her to stay. Think of it, Harumi-chan would be happier here, right?" Totsuka pleaded the older man with puppy-like eyes.

The little girl known as Anna, cling onto my arm. "Izumo, let her stay."

The older man stare back and forth at the blonde male and the child several times before letting out a long sigh as if admitting defeat. "Fine. If Anna-chan says so, I don't see anything wrong with it."

"_Ano_, I don't want to be of a bother to you. You've rescued me and that is more than enough," I protested but the idea of not returning to that _hellhole_ intrigued me.

"It's fine. It's fine. It'll work out somehow," Totsuka chimed. "Come, I'll bring you to our king." Before I could debate any further, he took hold of my hand and dragged me up a flight of stairs behind the doorway near to where we sat earlier. He stopped at a door and gave it a knock. "King, we're coming in." The room was barely furnished save it for a bed, a table or two and a couch. I gasped and unconsciously took a step back. What surprised me was not the lack of décor but a redhead male lying on the couch. The male around mid-20s and had a lean but rather muscular build, red flames licking and dancing on every part of him. Despite his lazy position on the couch, he emits an aura like a lion ready to pounce on his unsuspecting prey.

"Ah, you're awake King," Totsuka smiled, entering the room as the male sat up. He didn't comment about the flames though. Either he's ignoring it or I'm still hungry that I'm hallucinating, I don't know. Either way, I followed him in.

"King, this is the girl we rescued from back then. Her name is Shishio Harumi. Apparently, she's in rather … complicated situation. Kusanagi and I discussed through and thought why not let her stay here? So whadya' say?"

'King' didn't reply just merely stared at me for several seconds. Seconds that felt like eternity. I tried to look elsewhere but his hazel eyes held me captive.

"So, you're to join HOMRA huh?" he finally asked in his deep husky voice.

HOMRA. Mentioning that name brought back snips and bits of stories and rumors I've heard before. They were rumors about 7 people who possess powers, known as kings. Each one is a leader to their clans. But there was one particular clan standout the most. The infamous HOMRA, the red clan that was led a man feared by many. Suoh Mikoto, the very man sitting before me.

He extended out his right hand, still enveloped in red flames. "If you want to join us, shake hands with me," he said with a taunting smile.

I eyed his hand wearily. I'm mentally at war, debating should I join and risk being burned or turning around and run but concluded, what do I have to lose. I slowly reach out and tentatively grasped his hand lightly. Immediately, the flames flared up and ate its way up my arm and quickly surrounded my body. I let out a choked yelp when my entire body was engulfed in flames, yet it did not burn me. It felt warm, much like an embrace, a hug. Just as the flames died down, I felt much hotter warmth on my left waist, near my hipbone. I pulled up my shirt a bit, enough to see a red symbol adorned on my skin. "That's the symbol of HOMRA," Totsuka explained. "Thus, I welcome you to our family Harumi-chan."


	3. Chapter 2

**Rather slow on writing lately since I'm gonna face exam soon. It might be a while before the next chapter comes out, sorry.**

**And about the stories' time line, I plan to alter it a bit. Everyone in my story is as the same age as they were in the anime and I decided to delay Totsuka's death for three years. Let the girl have some fun before tragedy comes crashing in, kay? So, Mikoto is now 24 and will be 27 when the Silver King arc happens. **

**Thus, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: K is owned by GoRa and GoHands, I only take credit for my OC, Shishio Harumi.**

**Chapter 2; Killjoy**

I looked up from the glass of water I was sipping from as I sat on the barstool. It's been 2 days since I joined the red clan and I slowly grew accustomed to my new life. And new family. When Totsuka-san introduced me to everyone as a new member of HOMRA, they accepted me with open arms. They questioned very little of my background, which I appreciates and thankful for though I think Kusanagi had had a personal word with the other members about it.

And I'm especially thankful to Kusanagi for letting me stay in the spare room upstairs. It wasn't small but it wasn't large either like the plush room I used to live in. The sudden thought of home made me wondered a bit. The servants would probably worry about me more than father ever would. He would eventually have my room cleared out when he figured I wasn't returning. All my things would be taken to trash.

"You seemed to be dazing off. Thinking about something Harumi-chan?" Kusanagi's voice jolted me back to the present. He set two plates of noodles on the tabletop before continuing about behind the bar.

"Ah, sorry. I was a little lost in thoughts," I smiled wistfully. "_Itadakimasu_."

"Harumi-chan, say hi." Totsuka called out from behind me, filming me with what seems to be an ancient looking video camera.

"Tatara always film new members, to leave memories," Anna explained as she came up to the bar and clambered onto a seat. I reached down for the young girl and set her properly on the seat.

"Just ignore the idiot. It's just one of his ever-increasing hobbies," Kusanagi muttered as he took off his glasses to give them a polish.

"_Hidoi ne_ Kusanagi-san. Oh, King, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

I turned around as a redhead poked out from the doorway the second stairs. He muttered an incorrigible reply to Totsuka as he made his way to the vacant seat beside me.

"About time you show your face. Playing hermit in my bar, _mattaku_." Kusanagi set a third plate of food before Mikoto. "Better eat up before the rest of the gang comes in. Never a moment of peace with them brewing havoc around here." Just as Kusanagi finished his sentence, a ring of the doors' bell was sounded and a group of young men of various ages shuffled into the bar. Speak of the devil.

A chorus of greetings was called out followed by sounds of furniture scrapping against the wooden floor, being pulled back and seated. The peaceful moment minutes before dissipated and now loud voices and laughter filled the air. I gathered the now empty plates of mine and Anna's and made my way behind the bar towards the kitchen. When I returned to the front, several men have seated around the bar. They called out to me when saw me.

I merely smiled, not knowing how to reply them or rather to whom as I have yet to memorize their names and faces. Totsuka, who was nearby read my quizzical look and came to my rescue, "This here is Bandōu Saburōta, Akagi Shōhei and Chitose Yō. Then there's Kamamoto Rikio, the chubby one, and Dewa Masaomi. And there's Kōsuke Fujishima and Eric Solt on the sofa. Lastly, that is Yata Misaki, HOMRA's vanguard, known for his girly looks and his fear for females." Laughter broke out as the said boy shot up from his seat and shouted indignantly in protest, "T-Totsuka-san! I'm not girly! And I'm definitely not afraid of H-H-Harumi." His stuttering and growing red blush creeping on his checks only reinforced Totsuka's statement.

"Say, Harumi-chan. How old are you anyway?" a man with wavy brown hair and eyes, known as Chitose asked coyly.

"I'm 19."

Dewa let out a soft whistle. "You're the same age as Yata."

"And yet, you're taller than him," Bandou joked.

Yata who was still glowering from the previous joke, snapped. He grabbed Bandou's collar roughly from behind, "You calling me short?!" and punched him. Having being attacked so suddenly, Bandou lost his balance and knocked into the bar with an impact that caused a glass topple over the edge. I immediately reacted and lunged for it. Even though I was fast, I couldn't win over the gravity pulling at the glass. The air around my outreached hand shimmered. The glass falling towards earth suddenly stopped and floated for a second before it was caught safely in my grasp. I cursed under my breath as I set it back on the table. _Shit. I used `it'. Please, please no one noticed. _While I was distracted, Yata and Bandou were now exchanging punches as the others tried to stop them.

"CUT IT OUT YOU GUYS!" Kusanagi's voice rang out sternly as he reappeared from the kitchen.

Yata and Bandou stopped abruptly with their fists in midair, inches away from each other's face. They knew better then to go against Kusanagi's order. Despite the cool and composed person he is, he can be rather intimidating at times.

"One moment you idiots out of my sight and all hell break loose," Kusanagi scowled. "Totsuka, take these two idiots out with you. I don't want them burning down my bar later."

"Hai hai," Totsuka chimed mildly, "Com' on Harumi-chan. We might as well shop for your necessities. Anna can come along if you want."

As we made our way out, I let out a silent breath of relieve. No one had commented on what I did and thus concluded that no one saw me do `it'. Little did I know, Mikoto was staring at me at my leaving back with a grim look on his face since had seen the entire episode.

XOXO

We made our way to several stores, buying my clothes and other necessities. By the time we finished shopping around lunch time, our hands were laden with carrying bags. The whole time, Yata and Bandou loitered behind us, glaring daggers at each other. "Will they be ok?" I questioned Totsuka as we made our return to the bar.

"It's fine, they fight all the time," Totsuka snickered. "At some point they'll make up again. That's what friends, siblings or family does right?"

"Is that so?" I murmured.

"Do you have any siblings?" the male asked.

"No, I was the only child," I smiled sadly.

"If it isn't HOMRA's weakest executive going out shopping with his girls."

We halted to a stop when we were faced by a several hostile looking men. Some of them were carrying weapons varied from steel pipes to baseball bats. I looked back and saw half a dozen more of them were closing in on us, preventing us from escaping the narrow street. Looking back also made me realized something. "Er, Totsuka-san… where's Yata-san and Bandou-san?"

"_Ara_, did they go off somewhere?" he said in a light tone as if we weren't surrounded by thugs.

A man from the group that seemed to be the leader smirked, "Don't think we're gonna let you off just because you have girls with you. We're gonna pay back what you did to our members last week. Boys, GO GET EM!"

I dropped the bags I was holding and held Anna against myself, determined to shield her from the oncoming attacks but it never came. A red blur bounced off a nearby wall and knocked back the attackers before landing in front of us. I let out a breath of relieve when I saw his face. Yata… and Bandou who's panting as he pushed his way into the circle which wasn't difficult seeing how the attackers were still recovering from their shock of the sudden assault by Yata.

"Tch bastards, don't think you can go about attacking our members, not on my watch." Yata said as he cracked his knuckles. His lips snarled with rage as his body flared up in red aura. Bandou rested his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath. "D-dammit… ha... next t-time, wait for me," he wheezed. The boy in beanie clicked his tongue otherwise made no other comments. He turned head towards us, "Don't worry, we'll take care of them in no time."

The leader having to regain his composure, barked orders to his men, "Attack them! These two makes no difference, we still outnumbered them."

"Hope you're still mad cuz this is a good time to heat up," Bandou teased the boy in beanie as he flexed his arm.

"_Teme_… you don't need to tell me what to do."

I watched them silently, unable to look away. Although they were clearly outnumbered, they were winning. Their bodies were wrapped in red flames as they dodged and threw punches at the oncoming men. The two covering each other's backs and blind spots, movements in sync with each other that it seemed that they were dancing in a fiery battlefield. To have such synchronization, one must have a lot of practice… or complete trust in your ally. _Like a family_.

The leader gritted his teeth as his men lay beaten on the ground, "Damn you bastards, don't think you've won. We'll be back." He commanded his men on their feet and hastily retreated.

"That's right, beat it cowards!" Bandou called after them.

The skater grunted, "_Aho_, what if they really came back huh? What if they got H-Harumi alone? S-she'd get hurt."

"Then I'll protect her no problem." His hoodie head turned towards me and grinned.

"As if any girl will fall for a pathetic bastard like you," Yata snickered.

"HEY!? Girls do fall for me ok? Like that time on the beach? And also there was that girl from last week? Don't forget Ma- ," he ranted on but the younger male grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall. "Shut your trap before you go nagging on and on… you know what, I'm still pissed off from before." And the younger male started beating up Bandou.

"Haha, it happens all the time. They're fine again," Totsuka laughed at my side when he saw my somewhat inane expression.

I shrugged otherwise smiled at the still bickering pair, "If you say so."

XOXO

By the time we reached back, the street lights had just lighted up, chasing darkness away. The bar was now peaceful for others had returned; leaving Kusanagi and Mikoto it's only occupants.

"_Tadaima_," Totsuka greeted, holding the door open to allow entry for me and Anna.

"You're back. How are things between those two?" Kusanagi said, coming towards us from behind his prized bar.

The male turned towards me and a exchanged sly smile, "It's fine. They're back on good terms again."

"I see," Kusanagi said absent-mindedly as he glanced over to Mikoto who was sitting lazily on the sofa. He nodded at the carrying bags, "Go put those upstairs first. We need to talk a bit."

When I returned, Kusanagi gestured me to sit on the sofa across the king's. Both he and Totsuka were standing at each side of Mikoto while Anna sat next to him. "We have several questions that we need you to confirm." Judging from the frowns on their faces, it can't be anything good.

"Tell us the truth, are you a strain?" Kusanagi asked as he pushed his shades further against the bridge of his nose.

I unconsciously took an inward gasp. _They knew…_

"King said he saw what you did with the glass this morning. Harumi-chan, you can tell us."

"…," I opened my mouth but struggled to find the words to describe myself. "Well technically, I'm not a strain but er… in some ways, I kinda am."

Mikoto, who had kept quiet the entire time, only gaze fixedly at me said, "Explain." A simple word of order yet laced with unknown threats.

"My father, he is a strain, possessing powers of telekinesis. He can lift or stop objects with his mind. My powers are similar to his except on a much, much smaller scale," I answered somberly. "Guess I inherited it from him. The least I could do with it is move small objects but the power fails after a while. Most of the time, I can't even control it. It just… happens."

"She's not lying," Anna said.

"Well, that's that," Totsuka smiled.

"Are you going to cast me out?" I asked.

"Nope, we're just confirming," Kusanagi said, lighting up a cigarette. He took a drag on it before he continued, "Normally, Mikoto and Anna could identify a strain when they run into one but they didn't sense anything from you. We don't make it a habit of letting strains into our clan since they possess powers of their own. If added with the power from a king, they can do a lot of damage if went out of control. Or use it for their greedy needs."

Mikoto stood up and gave my hair a quick ruffle as he passed by me on the way to the second floor. Anna followed him closely from behind.

"`Don't worry about it' says the king," Totsuka smiled. "Besides, you are a part of us now. No matter what or who you are, don't forget that you are a red clansmen. That you are HOMRA."

I nodded as I etched those words into my heart but Kusanagi's words still echo in my mind. _Damages and selfish reasons… If only they knew._


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait as studying and exams have taken up most of my time _ Currently, I'm on a one-week break so I'll try to update another chapter if possible. This chapter is more like filler based on the manga "K - Memory of Red" as my science-math-history filled brain refuse to spark up some ideas. Though, this turned out to be longer and hopefully better than expected. Anyway, many thanks for the reviews and stay tune~ owo7**

**Disclaimer: K is owned by GoRa and GoHands, I only take credit for my OC, Shishio Harumi.**

**Chapter 3; Knave**

**"**Yata-san, can't you go a lil' easy on me?"

"J-J-Just because you're a girl, I-I ain't gonna s-show you mercy. T-Take that!"

"Kyaaa!"

"ANNND STRIKE THREE! You're out Harumi."

"_Mou_…" I pouted as I hand over the bat to the next batter and trudged my way to the dugout. "It's fine Harumi-chan, at least you gave your best," Totsuka greeted from behind his video camera as I plopped down on the bench beside him. "The losing team is to treat the winners, remember? It's not like you're playing anyway," I muttered, wondering how in the world he managed to sweet-talk me into agreeing to play despite my protests.

Well, it's not like I mind actually. To be honest with myself, I was happy for a change of scene. Every day was just about the same so far. Helping out around the bar, listening to the guys' bickering, taking out the trash, playing guinea pig for Totsuka's new recipe tryouts. Yeah, that last part was no fun though. Last week's curry that he insisted was 'delicious' had made me sick for days. Heaven knows what he put in it.

"Chitose, what's wrong?" Totsuka asked, focusing the camera on the said male. "Are you tired?"

I broke off from my train of thoughts as I peered at Chitose blocking the camera lens with his hand. Now that he mentioned it, Chitose does look a little weary. Too much drink yesterday? Or was it that he was with yet another woman last night? Hearing stories about him from the other clansmen painted him as a womanizer in my mind. "Stop it now," he groaned as Totsuka chucked and pulled away the camera. "You can do it when I'm more good looking.

"Did something happen?" the older male asked in concern.

"Ah… well…" Chitose hesitated and scratched his chin, "Popular guys have a lot to handle…you see..."

_Ah yes, definitely a womanizer_. I shifted my focus when I noticed Mikoto getting up from the bench. He walked over to the home plate and picked up the bat, a bored look plastered on his face.

"Yata-chan, Mikoto is next! Focus!" Kusanagi shouted to the short pitcher who perked up.

"A-Ahh!" Yata shouted back in response as the redhead tested out a few swings. "Too bad, but even for the king…" He shifted back and hurled the ball with all his strength at Mikoto, "My straight is…!"

A loud 'CLINK' was heard as the ball flew over the pitcher's head and over the field. Mikoto merely jogged to the next base as Yata stood crestfallen on the pitcher's mound, his proud pitch defeated easily by Mikoto.

"… _Yabe na_," Kusanagi sighed and watched the ball disappeared into the blue sky and possibly beyond. "Mikoto isn't even using his great handicap. This won't even be a game."

"… I don't think we need to worry about losing if Mikoto-san is in our team." I stared up at the sky where the ball disappeared into. To even needing a handicap in baseball to keep the game fair… just how powerful is a king?

"Haha, that's the red king for you," Totsuka laughed.

Anna, who was sitting on Totsuka's lap, stared off distantly into her red marble. "…That person was so sad…" she whispered softly, catching Chitose's attention.

"Hm?"

Anna continued to peer through her marble as her turned her head towards the questioning man, "Don't die, okay?"

"Eh?" A quizzical look came over Chitose's face and started to question her sudden statement. But before he could, Dewa dragged him out of the dugout and onto the field, "Chitose! Your turn!"

"Wait- Anna?" Chitose turned his head back towards the silver hair child, "Wh- What was that?"

Dewa sighed as he thrust the bat at his procrastinating friend, "Hurry up and hit already."

The young man stepped up onto the plate and steadied himself as Yata reeled back and threw the ball at him. The bat ricocheted with the ball and made a '_clang' _as it flew past Yata's head.

"Pfft… Where are you aiming at- AH!"

The boys stared tensely as the ball flew towards an unsuspecting passerby. A lady. "Watch out!" they cried in unison, hoping that the woman would react quickly to their warning. Much to our surprise, she caught the ball that was speeding at her with her bare hands and she didn't even flinch.

"Wait… did she just did that? " I gaped in disbelief with the just as surprised Totsuka beside me.

The woman smiled nonchalantly at the slack jawed batter as she crushed the offending object, "I found you," She quicken her pace as she made her way towards him much to his distress, "_Chitose-kun_."

"How lively~" Totsuka laughed care freely as he continued to capture the entire scene with his video camera. I made a grab at Totsuka's shirt when the lady swiped her hand towards the dugout, "_Baka_… duck down!" The roof of the dugout was sliced apart despite her simple gesture. I choked at the dust flying around us, spotting a fleeing figure at the corner of my eyes. "Eh? Chitose, where are you going?"

XOXO

I peered around as the dust slowly settled down. "T-Totsuka-san?" I called out, my voice hoarse as my throat was still irritated by the dust. _Great, where did he gone off to?_

A hand appeared before me and I was pulled up against a warm and muscular body, "You okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

I felt a blush creeping up my face as I breathe in his musky scent. _Mikoto! _"Um- Ahh!" I nodded several times, not trusting my voice at the moment. He released me, his hand lingering a second longer on my shoulder. I swear my face is beetroot red now. I veered my head around so he couldn't see my embarrassed face.

"What did those idiot wound up into this time?" Kusanagi sighed as he punched into his phone, walking towards us. He handed the phone over to Mikoto and waved at the rest of the gang, "Oi! Game's over! Clean up and return to base!"

"_HAI!_" they shouted back obediently.

"Yo," Mikoto called into the phone. "Want me to save you?"

"_N-No… I'll get out of this myself…"_ I heard Chitose's panicky voice on the other end. I frowned inwardly, that idiot must have done something to that woman and pissed her off.

Mikoto held the phone at Kusanagi, "Luckily Mikoto's in a good mood today. Chitose… that woman is an infamous assassin and a _strain. _She's been nicknamed 'Yukibiri Maria'."**

A distressed "_H-Ha!?"_ come through the phone.

"Clients who break their promises will definitely be killed, they say. Seems like she's really feared of," Kusanagi paused for a moment before he continue on, "However, she won't kill a _good_ citizen, so… what have _you_ done? Well, I'm just imagining it, though."

They exchanged several lines and Kusanagi promptly ended the call. "Chitose sure is a brave man," he exclaimed, "To have messed with that strain, that is."

Shouhei, who was unscathed by the incident perked up at that, "By strain, you mean…?"

"So you don't know, huh, Shouhei?" the older male asked and laid back into a nearby bench. "…They're not like us who get powers from the king. People with free abilities do appear sometimes too, ya know." He smiled lightly and tilted his head towards me, "Right, Harumi-chan?"

I fidgeted at that sudden regard and Mikoto must have noticed for he gave a pointed look at his friend.

"Haha… _warui warui_."

"Eh…," Shouhei took a moment to digest the information, "But even so, there's no reason that just because of her ability that even her face is noted for, right? Kusanagi-san, where did you get _that_ information?"

The older male laughed, "That's a trade _secret._" He started and stood up, "Anyway, we should head back and pray for them."

XOXO

I hummed a little tune as we made our return to the bar. The others listened silently and smiled, enjoying the melody. As we were about to make a corner, a dark tinted-window limousine drove past us and I stopped dead on my tracks. The number plate… one that I was well accustomed with. "Harumi-chan?" Kusanagi asked when he missed my tune.

I gazed fixedly at the general direction the car had turned into, "I… I have something to do. I'll see you guys back at base later." And I ran off, dismissing Kusanagi's astonished cries.

XOXO

I placed a hand against the wall to steady myself as I tried to catch my breath. I had chased after the limo for 3-blocks before it stopped in front of a hotel. It was rather rundown and the purple neon sign blinking dimly in the broad daylight was missing several letters. It was the type of hotel where people would normally avoid if possible and where 'shady businesses' usually take place in.

I quickly backtracked into the alley I emerged from when I saw the driver stepped out of the vehicle. He made his way around to open the door of the backseat of the limo just as another man exited the building. He was tall and had a broad shoulder and was wearing a black overcoat that well suited his just as black expression. I could vaguely see the perpetual frown and wrinkles carved into his face from where I stood. One would say the man was around his 50s. As he was about to duck into the vehicle, he looked up and our eyes met for a brief moment. His frown deepens and resumes entering the vehicle. Five seconds later, the driver was back behind the wheels and they drove off. I let out a shaky breathe that I was unconsciously holding onto. _He saw me. He definitely saw me… and he didn't care. _

A sudden loud noise broke off my trance and I jerked my head towards the general area from where it came from. I rushed down the streets scanning the alleyways as I go. "Totsuka-san!" I panted when I spotted him, winded from my sudden sprint. He was kneeling on the ground, clutching his neck and in a coughing fit. And walking away from him was_ that _woman. He gave me a weak smile, "_Ara_, Harumi-chan~." I rushed to his side, "Are you okay? No wait, you're not. You're bleeding!"

"…Harumi," he began.

"Stop moving around," I scolded him and pressed my handkerchief against his wound, hoping to stanch the bleeding.

"Are_ you _okay?" the male continued, "You seemed… a bit queer."

I deadpanned and shifted my gaze onto the ground, "You're in no position to be worried about others now…" I gave him a doleful smile, "Let's just go back."

XOXO

"It's a sad story huh?" Shouhei murmured after Totsuka recounted the whole story to the others.

"By the way Totsuka," Kusanagi set down the glass he was polishing, "You heard it directly from _Yukibiri Maria _herself, did you?" He eyed the plaster that I finished putting onto the younger man's neck.

"If you talk to her calmly, she's actually quite a friendly person," Totsuka grinned.

I couldn't help but face-palmed, "Says the guy who was_ this_ close to being killed."

"Ha…" Kusanagi sighed in defeat, "Well, that's _your_ specialty."

"Did you tell Chitose about it?" Fujishima questioned the carefree man.

"There's no meaning if he can't figure it out himself. Right?"

"It'll be good enough if she doesn't kill him though," Kusanagi chuckled hopelessly. The door opened and the two men walked in, drained of energy.

"Ah, still alive!" Totsuka exclaimed.

"_Mattaku_," I breathe.

Chitose merely chuckled weakly as Kamamoto grabbed him and congratulated on his survival. The guys proceed to back-slap and mess with the pair that just escaped death.

"People leave you because you possess power… huh…" Shouhei murmured as he watched the merry band, "It's totally opposite from us!"

"Hm?" Totsuka and I questioned the teen in sync.

"We have the same kind of power as that strain and yet, our powers have become a way for us to bond, hasn't it?"

Totsuka smiled as he glanced over at Mikoto, who yawned boringly, "I guess you're right…"

I swirled my seat towards the window and stared out into the slowly darkening sky. I thought absent-mindedly._ Fear of bond because of power. A bond created by power. Then, what was the bond I had with him? Or do we even have one at all?"_


	5. Chapter 4

** I'm on a writing spree, weeee~~**

**I am very pleased with the opening. I tried to make it as visual as possible so that you readers can get the picture I had in my mind. Remember the tune Harumi was humming in the previous chapter? It's the same one as in this chapter called Autumn Lullaby. It is a real song. I know because I've done my research xD (Lol, the number of tabs I have opened for reference)**

**This is going to be a 2-part chapter as cramming it into one seemed too long and will make it crappy. Hope you all don't mind that sudden cliffhanger (owo)/ Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: K is owned by GoRa and GoHands, I only take credit for my OC, Shishio Harumi.**

**Chapter 4; Kendo**

It was a dark room, with a single fluorescent light dangling down from the middle of the 8-tatami room, much like a dojo. Shouts echo from the wall, indicating the effort of the child in middle of the room, swinging down the bamboo sword she wields in her small hands. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" she shouted every time she swung down the shinai in a constant rhythm. A woman, half hidden in the shadows, stood behind the child and was watching earnestly at her every moment.

"Harumi-chan, strike down faster and with more precision." the woman's voice called out. It was a melodious and sing-song voice, soothing to the ears.

"Hai-t!" I shouted in my 9 year-old voice, bringing down my shinai as instructed. I don't know why but I wanted to please her badly.

"Very good Harumi-chan. Soon enough, you'll be as good as me," the woman said as she patted my head affectionately.

I looked up at her with a huge grin adorned on my face, beads of sweat glistening on my forehead. Despite being tired, I was happy. Truly happy. I tried to make out the woman's face but it was too dark and I could only see the jet black hair cascading down on her shoulders.

Suddenly we were no longer in the vicinity of the dojo, but standing on top of a hill in front of a tall tree. I knew it was autumn from the crisp copper leaves falling off the tree that sway and twirl gently in wind. The crimson sun was setting at that moment, dyeing everything in its magnificent red.

"Beautiful autumn," the woman spoke, her hair blown across her face from the breeze, still preventing me to see her face, "Beautiful red autumn. That is your name, don't forget that Harumi… the child of red."

I made a grab for her when she suddenly disappeared from my sight and the world around me drained of colors, leaving me alone in a void of darkness. I wanted to shout, to scream out to her… but who was she? As sudden as her disappearance, flames encircled me. I cringed at the heat of the flames that was threatening to devour my tiny being.

'CLANG!' a prominent sound of steel clashing rang through the air. The woman was several feet in front of me, fending off an attacker with a bloodied sword in hand. She turned her head towards me and I gasped at stream of red running down her face_. Her blood_.

"Harumi…," she whispered my name, "No matter how hard the journey seems… go on with a smile. Live on my beloved."

"MOOOM!" I shouted out with all my might, just as the flames consumed me.

XOXO

I sat up in a frenzied rush, throwing the blanket to the ground. I was breathing in labored pants as if I have just ran a marathon and the sweat-soaked shirt I was wearing in replace of a pajamas was sticking to my skin. I ran a shaky hand through my dark brown hair until it reached the end at my waist, an attempt to calm my nerves. It has been a while since I dreamt of mom and most of the time it was the sweet memories I shared with her that I dreamt of. Not this nightmare.

The only times I ever had such terrible dreams was when something bad was about to happen. I pushed that superstitious thought away as I got up and made my way down to the bar, needing a warm drink to calm myself. Quietly, I made my way to the kitchen and switched on the kettle.

Hands trembling, I reached for the cup of tea I made and then gasped in shock as it slid through her shaking fingers, spilling the hot tea on my bare skin before crashing to the floor and breaking. Almost boiling, the tea was hot enough to cause serious burns and the shock of the pain made me cry out sharply.

"Something happened?" a husky voice called out in concern.

I turned to see the red king standing at the stairway, still drowsy from his sleep. But he became fully awake when he saw the broken shards of crockery around me. And where my fingers were covering my forearm where the burn was beginning to throb painfully. He came towards me and carried me easily to the sofa despite my protest, "M-Mikoto-san! I'm fine, j-just go back to sleep."

Setting me gently on the sofa, he went about cleaning the mess I made. I took that moment to study him as much as the dark setting allowed me to. He was intimidating... but kind. He was a man of little words, always in a lazy attitude but he was attentive and protective to us, his clansmen. And he's muscular too. _Ah, yes he is… I noticed that when I was pressed against him during the baseball incident few weeks ago… Wait, what?! Why am I thinking about this now?! _I blushed to myself for conjuring that piece of memory. And he's also… lonely. He had this… look in his eyes every time I see him. He is constantly surrounded by his clansmen and yet… he is lonely. _Just like you._

"Lemme see your arm," Mikoto suddenly inquired, breaking me out of my reverie. I obeyed. He dealt gently with my burn, dressing and then bandaging it with the first-aid kit he gotten from under the kitchen sink.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," I apologized.

"You didn't. I wasn't sleeping well myself," Mikoto told me softly. "Go back to sleep if you can before its morning."

Back in my room, I gently touched the bandage the red king applied for me. Warmth was still lingering from where he touched me. _And he's warm._ This is gonna be the one of the longest nights I had.

XOXO

"Good morning, Harumi-chan," Totsuka called out cheerfully as he entered the bar, "Did you sleep well?"

Kusanagi who was behind his precious bar, made death-like sweeps across his neck, a warning to the executive member. Too late.

I shoot him a scowling look. _Did that answer you? _I turned back to wiping, sorry; I amend, back to torturing the already-sparkling-clean tabletops.

Totsuka was taken aback by my sour mood and looked at the bartender for an answer who shrugged helplessly. Since the opening of the bar, HOMRA members and costumers avoided talking and crossing paths with me, fearing my invisible wrath. Yata and Kamamoto had learned that the hard way. They bustled into the bar arguing about god-knows-what and asked for my opinion. One hard look at them was all it takes to shut them up. Even Anna avoided me.

Not only was I deprived of sleep but every time I dozed off, it was that nightmare playing through my head. Again and again like a broken video stuck on an endless repeat. Finally, I gave up the idea of sleeping and sat in my bed, watching the first light of dawn.

"H-Harumi-chan?" Kusanagi called out tentatively. He must have read something in my face because he winced. "Why don't you take a day off and have some fresh air outside? You must be tired or something, right?" I considered his option for a moment and nodded. Within minutes, I changed and took my coat and was out of the bar. Kusanagi left out a sigh of relief as the door closed behind me.

"What's wrong with her?" Totsuka poked at the bartender, curious for an answer.

"I wished I knew," Kusanagi sighed again. "She didn't say a word since this morning, just shooting death stares to everyone that talked to her or even _look_ at her."

"Do you think she's on her er… _period_ is it?" the younger male suggested.

"…perhaps."

XOXO

I took a deep breath as I walked along the empty streets, not caring to where I was going though I decided to avoid the crowded areas since I was in no mood for the company of people. I felt sorry for the red clansmen as I took out my frustration on them. But then again, having lack of sleep always put me on my worst mood. I opened my mouth and began to sing the song my mother used to sing me to sleep when I was still a child. Back when she was still alive.

**The sun has gone from the shining skies,**

**The dandelions have closed their eyes,**

**The stars are lighting their lamps to see**

**If babes and squirrels and birds and bees**

**Are sound asleep as they should be.**

**The squirrel keeps warm in his furs of gray,**

**'****Neath feathers, birdies are tucked away,**

**In yellow jackets, the bees sleep tight**

**And cuddle close through the chilly night,**

**My baby's snug in her gown of white.**

**The squirrel nests in a big oak tree,**

**He finds a hole in the trunk, you see,**

**The robin's home is a nest overhead,**

**The bees, they nest in a hive instead,**

**My baby's nest is her little bed.**

I let out a soft sigh as the last of the melody slips past my lips, the dark clouds hanging around me lifted if not a little.

XOXO

"_Ne ne_… Kusanagi-san!" Shouhei suddenly exclaimed as he barged into the bar.

The older male sighed dramatically, "What is it Shouhei-kun?" The black cloud namely known as Harumi, has just left hours ago, leaving the bar in a blissful peace and yet…

"Remember the gang we broke off last month? You know the one with the human trafficking?" Shouhei said.

Kusanagi pinched his nose bridge as if the gesture would help him recall his memory, "Ah yes, _that_ one. What of it?"

"It seems like their up and about again. And this time, they're into selling girls out for prostitution"

The male immediately tensed up and his lips pursed into a grim line. He had this bad feeling in his chest that he couldn't shake off. He got his phone out and searched for that one number he had in mind.

XOXO

I strolled about the streets aimlessly, oblivious to the shadow creeping behind me. I was just about to pass an alleyway when I felt a hand clamped onto my wrist and pulling me into the alleyway and pushed me roughly against the wall. I started to shout for help but my assailant pushed a pad the size of a small pillow against my face. I immediately lashed out at him but the sickly sweet smell of chloroform was already in my mouth and nose. The man got my hands in a wrestling hold and pushed the pad back on my mouth and nose. My legs gave out and I slumped onto the hard ground, dropping my phone I had in my pocket. The last thing my foggy mind remembered was the phone ringing, showing Kusanagi's caller ID and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, this is a long chapter indeed. At least I didn't make it into a 3-chapter story lol. Poor Harumi, always finding herself in these situations. But this time, she will have knights in shining armor to rescue her xD**

**I received several PM's regarding my story. Some of you are complaining the lack of Scepter4 in my story (actually, they haven't once appeared in here). Silly goose, of course there will be Scepter4 but somewhat later in the story because I personally struggle to write about them since I love the red clan more than the blues (No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!). But rests assure that the appearances of Munakata Reisi, Seri-chan, Fushimi and etc. is imminent. **

**"We need more fluffs!" I quote this from one of my PM's. Jeez, patience people or I shall hold you back with tear gas and cream pies. You can't expect cuddling and romance at the start of the story. Relationships need time to grow.**

**Okay, enough with my babbles and on with the story~**

**Disclaimer: K is owned by GoRa and GoHands, I only take credit for my OC, Shishio Harumi.**

**Chapter 5; Knight**

I slowly returned to my senses. It was like waking up drunk from a party, my mind still clouded and a killer hangover building in my head and stomach. It was dark and then I noticed it was because I was blindfolded. My body was pressed onto the cold hard concrete floor and I tried to move a little and for a frightened instant, thought I was paralyzed and then I felt the restraints on my wrists and ankles, the cold metal biting into my skin. My good old pals.

_"Wait- backtrack a sec here… what happened?!" _my mind screamed. I remembered being assaulted and then all I could smell was a sickly scent like a cheap perfume badly imitating the scent of flowers. The type I used to gag at whenever I pass by those salesgirls, handling out strips of paper squirted with the cheapskate product they were trying to promote. Hence, concluded that, I, Shishio Harumi, was kidnapped, again.

I stiffened when I heard sounds shuffling around me. "_The captivators_?" When I listened closely, I could hear the soft ruffles of fabric and clicking of the metal cuffs. I could also hear occasional sobs punctuated the silence. From the sounds of it, it seemed the others were girls as well. Strange… I wasn't the only one here. Of all the times I was kidnapped, this is the first time I was involved with a mass-kidnap. Well, there's always a first time for everything.

A gunshot was fired and a "BANG!" echoed through the air accompanied with several strangled yelps and shrieks. "Whatta' fine batch of bitches we got here," a rough male voice sneered, "We're gonna hav' a feast tonight and when we're done with y'all, we're gonna sell y'all to some _fun_ _houses_."

The heels of his shoes clicked against the floor and grew fainter until it was gone. The cries around me grew desperate as they realized what was in store for them while my mind worked on the matter in hand. _What are they going to do to us? How much longer till they come back for us? Will they kill us?_

I tugged at my blindfolds until it came undone, blinking hard several times to adapt to the flood of light and I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I examined my surroundings. Crates, boxes and remnants of dusty machineries were strewed about. A factory? Seems likely. There were about 15 other girls with me in a spacious vertically-barred cage, like animals on display. We were an assorted bunch, age varied from as young as middle-schoolers to early 20s. All of us were striped of our coats and belongings. The other girls were huddled up together in a group, weeping away and awaiting their misfortune to befall upon them. Some of them were whispering names I believed to be their family or friends. I slumped against the back of our prison. _Well… there's nothing I can do_.

Suddenly, I had a revelation. When was it that I stopped struggling? When just did I accept my misfortunes as just part of my sad fate? When was it did I wished I _didn't_ survive but… die? I knew the answers in my heart but I didn't want to acknowledge them because it hurts. It's because I didn't want to go back. To that place colder than the Artic, a place equivalent to the misery of hell. To see father and the hatred in his eyes whenever he looked at me but never knowing the reason behind it. But now it's different. I have a reason to fight, to struggle, to go back to. HOMRA. Even if I can't escape on my own, they'll come for me right? … I'm sure of it.

I shuffled towards the door. I tried pushing/pulling on the door but with no avail. I stared at the bars. They are rather thick, about 4cm in diameter. I grasped a bar with both of hand, struggling against the short chains that linked my cuffs together. _Maybe I could… no… but then again, I __**am**__ a member of HOMRA._ I stared at my hands until a thin layer of red aura encased my limbs. So far, this was the limit of the flames I could bring out. _This won't work..._ I looked back at the girls. _No, I rather am doing something then mopping in misery_. With new determination, I held the bar between my hands again.

XOXO

_"The number you have dialed is unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone."_

Kusanagi frowned as he redialed the number.

_"The number you have dialed is unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone."_

"Who are you calling?" Shouhei asked quizzically as he watched the bartender jabbed into his phone.

_"The number…"_ the second-in-charge slammed his phone onto the counter before the automated message was finished, causing the other members to jump in surprise. They often seen the man's wrath when his precious bar was in question but never before have they seen him taking his frustration _on_ his bar. Something must be wrong.

"Izumo…" the silver-haired child whispered softly from her seat at the bar, concern in her eyes.

"Harumi…" Kusanagi gritted out, "She's not answering her phone."

"You don't think she is…" Shouhei paled.

"Maybe she's still sulking?" Totsuka suggested with a smile but the humor didn't reach his eyes.

The bartender glared at the light brown-haired male for a second before barking orders at the HOMRA members who jumped up from their seats when their names were called, "Yata! Kamamoto! Go search the park! Shouhei and Bandou, to the supermarket! Chitose and Dewa, check around the streets! Fujishima, go ask around if anyone had seen Harumi!" The group left the bar in a hurry and to their respective location, fueled by their worry for the female member.

"Let's just hope my intuition is wrong," Kusanagi said weakly and lightly patted Anna's head.

XOXO

"God. Damn. It." I cursed silently, biting out each word in effort of trying to melt the bar of the cage. I've been at it for – argh, hell, I lost track of time. The bar was slowly melting away in a sliver but _IT'S TAKING FOREVER! _I jolted when I heard a door being slammed open and a throng of people entering the building. Great, just _great_. I quickly left my work of escape and vaguely retied the blindfold around my eyes before dropping unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Time to hav' some fun ladies," the man from earlier said and rubbed his hands together. I could hear the smirk in his voice. He ordered one of his lackeys to open the door.

"Er, boss… something's wrong with this bar," another man exclaimed as he did his boss's bidding, "It's melted?"

"What?!" the first man snarled and pushed him aside to inspect, "I-I've seen this before." He marched into the cage and tugged on one of the girls out who pleaded for help. "I dunno who did it but ya better fess' up before I kill this lil' bitch," he said.

I gritted my teeth. _That bastard!_ I stiffened when I heard him echoed "One!" I was close to melting off the bar. If I waited for them to leave again, I could finish it off. "Two!" A gun clicked. But if I don't then that girl will… "Three!" Ah, fuck it.

"STOP!" I shouted, "It's me you want. Don't hurt her."

I felt myself being dragged out and shoved against a crate, my blindfold falling off in the process. For the first time, I saw the captivators face. A bunch of hostile and scornful thugs. "Search her for any marks or tattoos," the leader said. I scooted away when two men came towards me but my restraints won't allow me. I trashed about when I felt their hands upon me. One of them lifted my shirt, "Boss." The first man towered over me, staring down at the emblem adorned on my left abdomen. An eerie smile crept over his face, "HOMRA, it's the mark of HOMRA. Looks like my wish to get back at em' is fulfilled sooner than I expected. We're gonna hav' some fun with you, HO~ MU~ RA~ bitch~" My body involuntarily shivered as blood drained from my face, afraid of what they would do to me.

XOXO

The trio sat quietly in the bar, waiting for any news of the missing female member from the other red clansmen that were out on the search. Kusanagi was behind his bar, his head on his hands and staring solemnly at his phone on the polished rosewood counter while Totsuka stared at the clock that was nailed above the door, watching the past few hours ticked by. The silver-haired child sat unblinking into her red marble on the sofa. A map of the city was laid out on the coffee table in front of her.

"What's going on?" Mikoto yawned as he materialized at the bottom of the stairs. All the while, he was sleeping away in his room upstairs, oblivious to the happenings beneath him.

"Something has happened to Harumi-chan. She's not answering her phone. I've sent the boys out looking for her." The second-in-charge said.

The redhead frowned at his friend, disliking the answer he got.

_'Trit-trit-trit'_ Kusanagi immediately grabbed at his phone, "What is it Dewa?"

_"Chitose and I found Harumi-chan's phone in an alleyway," _Dewa hesitated for a second, _"Besides that, there's nothing else. We questioned the passersby but no one saw her." _

"Is that so?" Kusanagi glanced over to Anna who nodded. The child scattered several marbles onto the map. She closed her eyes in concentrating. The spheres began circling the map and until they clustered together at a certain point on the map. "She's around here," Anna said quietly. The bartender studied the map and circled the same location on the map in his phone. "I'm sending out the location of Harumi-chan to you guys now."

_"Hai, we're going. Hey, Chitose, quit hitting on that girl and let's go."_

_"Yatagarasu here, we're on our way there. Oi, hurry up you stupid fatty!"_

_"Roger that, San-ch- ah, Bandou and I are heading there now._

_"Fujishima here. I'm on my way."_

The red king walked out of the bar with Anna following closely behind him before the bartender had disconnected the call. Totsuka and Kusanagi exchanged wry smiles. Although he isn't saying anything, they knew their friend was worried for their new extension to the clan. They quickly left their perch and joined the redhead. "It's fine. It's fine. It'll work out somehow," Totsuka chimed and for once, Mikoto hoped his idiotic friend was right.

XOXO

I winced as the man slapped me with the back of his hand, his ring that he wore on his pinky catching my lips, drawing blood. I gently licked the tender flesh and shot him a death glare, resolved to not let him see my fear. He stood back and looked at me with a sardonic face, relishing my torment. I was bought into a room and had my handcuffs tied to a chain attached to the ceiling so that I'm left hanging down limply with my hands above me.

"Who would have known those HOMRA sons of bitches would have such a lovely slut with them," he said, "They've bought down my business. They've ruined everything. And now, the gods have sent you to my doorstep. My lovely revenge and I'm gonna enjoy every moment when I'm gonna fuck you then cut you to pieces after I'm done. Then, I'll send your parts back to them."

I spitted at him, "You keep your filthy hands of me or you'll be sorry when they come rescue me."

The man laughed and took my warning as a jest, "You think the red king will come for you? Who do you think you are? You're nothing more than worthless slut. They will never come rescue you. You're gonna die and no one's gonna cry for you."

I tried to ignore him but his words stabbed me to a degree where it cracked the wall I built around myself, the facade I've been keeping up, always smiling and pretending to be fine even though I truly felt like curling up and crying my eyes out. Suddenly, the dam broke and flooding through were the bad memories I have tried to fend out. _"Who do you think you are? You're worthless." _My father had said before, pushing me away. But I still went after him, the naïve child I was, hoping that one day he'll accept me. But that has never happened and I end up hurting myself even more. _"…never come rescue you." _Father never once came for me, all the while it was mom who protected me but she's gone. HOMRA? Will they come for me, a girl they took in merely a month ago or will they cast me away just like father did? Panic sets in as a painful realization came over me. _I don't want this. I don't want to die_.

The man took out a knife from his pocket, "Where shall I begin then?"

XOXO

The red clansmen were assembled at an alleyway, looking across to an old factory. When they received word of Harumi's whereabouts, they searched around for her but made no avail. Then, Yata and Kamamoto came across the factory and saw men suspiciously going in and out of it although the building was clearly neglected and abandoned. The vanguard was about to charge in there when his chubby friend persuaded him against it. They later phoned the rest of the members and rendezvous at a nearby alleyway. "Mikoto-san!" the vanguard waved over to the red king accompanied by other two males and a female child who were coming towards the group. "We saw this factory and thought something was fishy about it," the boy explained when the red king reached them.

The young girl felt about her sleeves and pulled out a red marble. She stared through the glass at the factory. "There are several men in there. And a group of girls," she spoke silently, "Harumi is in there as well."

"Well done," Mikoto said, lightly patting Yata's shoulder who grinned widely as he basked in the praise of the man he admires so much. "Now, let's go get her back."

The clansmen charged at the factory's door, hitting it with baseball bats and steel pipes they had for weapons until the metal door came off its hinges. About a dozen other men were in the factory when the red clansmen ambushed them but they themselves were prepared and armed. Weapons clashed and shouts were sounded. Yata, already riding on his skateboard, rushed at them, skillfully evaded bullets whizzing by and attacked the shooting men. Some men were about to attack Mikoto but they backed off when they saw his intimidating red aura highlighting his body and continued to attack the other clan members. The red king ignored the skirmish and sauntered towards the back of the factory. He stopped when he saw the caged girls. "She's not here," Anna said who was following the redhead. He frowned and motioned at Kusanagi and Totsuka who were behind him, "Free them and see to it that they return home safely."

"Well, if it isn't the red king. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" a man's voice taunted. "You idiots get back on your feet," he ordered his fallen lackeys. MIkoto's expression turned grim when he heard him, noting it was the leader's voice. "Don't try any rash actions if you don't want your bitch unharmed," the man said and dragged me forward. Ironically, I was already bleeding from wounds the man's knife flicked at me and my clothes were just stripes of ribbons, the sorry state I was in. I stood weakly and watched concern and anger reflected in the HOMRA member's eyes. The man yanked me towards him and pressed a knife at my neck, "Why don't you line up and have my men shot you all dead or else…" I felt a small river of blood running down my collarbone.

The red clansmen were barely able to suppress the urge to lunge at the man but they knew one false move made and I would be the one to pay the price. But I couldn't watch the others getting hurt for my mistake and hated myself for being so helpless and pathetic. I mustered up whatever strength I had left gathered up the heat to my core, and blow.

The man shouted and dropped the knife as the heat burned his hand. At that moment, Mikoto extended his flames towards me. The man yelped as he jumped back from burning inferno around me. Without the man holding me up, I legs gave out. The heat was intense enough to turn my cuffs into molten puddles and yet I was unharmed. I whipped my head around when Mikoto dashed past me and landed a fiery fist in the man's face.

"S-S-Stop! P-Please!" the man pleaded now that he has lost his leverage, his cockiness replaced with fear as Mikoto continued his attacks.

A chill went down my spine when I saw anger and rage in his eyes. "Mikoto! Stop it, it's enough!" I knew I had to stop him or else he would have killed the man. I hated the man for what he has done and I wanted him punished but that doesn't mean I have the right to do so.

He abruptly stopped when he heard me cry out as snapping out of a trance. He dropped the now unconscious man he was holding by his collar onto the ground. He approached me who was sitting on the floor and shrugged off his coat and draped it around me. I blushed when I noticed my under garments could be seen through my tattered clothes and pulled his coat closer around me, unintentionally inhaling his husky scent.

The other members stood deadpan as they have never seen Mikoto so… protective, but they were relieved to see Harumi safe. They caught the other escaping men and knocked them out cold, now that their leader was defeated.

"I'll have the boys see the other captured girls home," Kusanagi walked up to Mikoto and relayed his report, "And I'll call Seri-chan to round up these guys later."

The redhead ran a hand through his hair and nodded. He held a hand towards me, "Let's go back home."

I smiled faintly and reached up for his hand, "Yeah… home."


	7. Author's Note, please read :D

Hi y'all wonderful peeps~ Tadaima~

Sorry for the long delay, I was kidnapped by aliens and lost at sea and got drained in a wormhole and and and… whatever, but hey, I'm back!

During my hiatus, sorry to say the story plot has gone down the drain (Q-Q I'm so sowwwieee) So~ I'm gonna rewatch K and reread the manga, hopefully scavenge something from my dead brain and brew more ideas for the story. Losing the future plot, I came to realised as I reread a few thousand times the previous chapters and somewhat realized they were… a crappy piece of shit :v And so I have to revise a lot and came up with a more solid storyline.

I've also decided to close this story and open a new RE version it. I will put a link down below to the new version of this story. Thus, to my dear followers and faves, please do follow the new version if you feel so inclined.

And on a side note, I'm gonna start college real soon ;_; As much as I love writing and idling my time away, my studies is my foremost priority. I will post new chapters for the story but I can't guaranty a steady upload as my real life is a spiraling hurricane. So please don't hate me if I suddenly disappeared for a bit, it probably means I was buried in a shit-pile of assignments.

Your's truly, BrueBrue

=Link to the revised version : s/11175867/1/Home-Sweet-HOMRA


End file.
